The invention relates generally to harvesting and bunching trees, and more particularly to improved apparatus and methods for more efficiently harvesting and bunching trees in a wider range of sizes with no diminution in safety.
It is old in the prior art as shown by prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,991,799, 3,946,775, and 4,013,106 issued to me to fell trees in a biased direction using an articulated type harvester and buncher with stump gripper.